A Haara Story
by Sainted Dream
Summary: 1. Should I continue this? 2. Haara and Gaara are twins, they both lust for blood. But there is 1 BIG differance between them. Haara can control her blood lust much better then Gaara can. Because of this Haara is much friendlier. Can good come from this?


A Haara Story

Chapter 1

You & Gaara jumped into a nearby tree & watched for a minute at the seen below you. Your teammates Kankuro & Temari were talking to a pink haired girl, a blonde boy dressed in orange, & a black haired boy who was leaning against the nearby fence just listening.

"So Kankuro, who are your friends?" you asked in your normal happy but serious tone. Kankuro & everyone looked up at you. You were sitting on a high branch while Gaara was standing upside down on the branch above you to your right.

"H-Haara, Ga-Gaara." Was all Kankuro said in response.

'Humph. That didn't answer my question.' You thought then pushed yourself off the branch you were sitting on. Everyone could tell that you weren't going to land on your feet. You knew that too but you also knew you weren't ever going to touch the ground. Gaara used his sand teleportation to get on the ground & caught you bridal style. You opened your eyes still smiling & looked up at Gaara who was glaring at you.

"Can you put me down now?" you asked happily.

"No." he answered simply.

"Why not?" you pouted.

"I don't want or need you doing that again." He stated but put you down on your feet anyways.

"Thank you!" you said then turned towards everyone else. You walked over towards the blonde haired boy who was looking at you & Gaara like the 2 of you were crazy. You walked up in front him then turned back towards Kankuro. "So...You still haven't told me who your friends are." You stated in a serious tone while pointing towards the blonde haired boy behind you. Kankuro still didn't say anything so you turned back towards the blonde. "So...Since Kankuro won't tell me how about you. What's your name?" you asked sweetly but still annoyed.

"I'm Uzumaki, Naruto! The next Hokage!" the blonde practically yelled.

"Hokage huh? We'll see about that." You said with a smirk before grabbing the front of his jacket & pulling him towards you. You put your forehead against Naruto & said calmly "Relax & don't move."

After a minute Naruto relaxed & you saw his future. At one point your eyes shot open, but then you closed them & relaxed again.

After a few more minutes you opened your eyes again & stepped back. Naruto did the same thing. "Well, I guess I was wrong." You said disappointedly.

"What? What did you just do? What were you wrong about?" Naruto asked confused.

"You 3 know about the demon inside of Gaara, right?" Kankuro interrupted. "Well, while Gaara got the body & strength of the demon locked inside of him Haara got all of the demon's special abilities & powers." Kankuro explained.

"Makes sense." The pink haired girl stated.

"But why does Gaara & this girl look the same? And who is this girl anyways?" Naruto asked confused.

"My name is not 'girl'! It's Haara!" you said irritated.

"Her name is Haara. Her & Gaara are twins." Kankuro explained. Naruto's & the pink haired girl's eyes went wide. The black haired boy just raised an eyebrow in interest.

"Ok! Can everyone stop talking about Gaara & myself like we aren't here?!" you yelled angrily.

"Fine. So what did you see?" Kankuro asked.

"I saw the next Hokage duh!" you said as if it was obvious. The statement gave everyone a sweat drop.

"Yeah, we figured that. But who was the Hokage?" Temari asked.

"Oh, right. Well, it was & it wasn't. it was blondi over here, but then it kept changing from him to not him." You explained in a confused voice.

"What does that mean?" the pink haired girl asked confused.

"Well, it means that someone or something is going to change the way blondi here does things or the way he thinks. Or it might be even bigger then blondi here. Something big might happen that will change the way everyone is." You explained matter-of-factly. "now, back to my original question. Who are you? I know blondi over here." You said pointing towards Naruto before continuing. "But you are you pinkie? And what about cutie over there?" you said pointing to the boy with black hair.

"I'm Haruno, Sakura & that's Uchiha, Sasuke." Pinkie said walking over to Sasuke & kindly attaching herself to his arm. Sasuke clearly didn't approve of what she was doing because he glared at her.

"Ok, so, let me get this straight. Blondi is the future Hokage, pinkie is a fan girl, & cutie is a...hmm...I don't know?" you thought out loud, then walked up to Sasuke & put your forehead to his. The last thing you saw before you closed your eyes was the light blush across his cheeks. You could feel Sakura glaring at you but you really didn't care. So you just ignored her.

You watched as scenes ran through your mind. 'The last of the Uchiha's is he? Sad. The feeling of being alone. Avenger.' You thought as you opened your eyes & stepped back.

"Ok, let's try this again. We've got blondi who's going to be the next Hokage, we've got pinkie who's a fan girl, and we've got cutie who's an avenger, right?" you asked smiling. Everyone just looked at you. "Right." You said nodding your head happily.

"Well, we have to go now." Sakura said pulling on Sasuke's arm to get him to fallow her.

"Bye!" Naruto shouted as the 3 of them left.

------------

You, Gaara, Kankuro, & Temari were sprinting through Konoha to the Hokage's office for reasons you didn't really give a shit about. You & Gaara were in front with Temari & Kankuro talking a little ways behind you.

"What did you see when you looked into Naruto's future?" Gaara asked you suddenly.

You looked at him with a smile that clearly said 'what-are-you-talking-about'. "What are you talking about?" you asked curiously.

"You know what I'm talking about, Haara. When you looked into Naruto's future your eyes shot open in shock. It isn't often that I see that. Now tell me. What did you see?" Gaara asked you again irritatedly.

"Ok. I did see something. Something I wish I hadn't. I saw 2 boys fighting a battle no friends should ever fight. The battle will change both of them. One of those boys is letting his hunger for power get the best of him. And let's just say that this whole thing isn't going to end well." You said sadly but in a serious tone that not many if any other people besides Gaara heard. Gaara just nodded in understanding.

-----------------------------------end of chapter---------------------------------

If you want to know what you saw when you read Sasuke's mind go to my homepage here and go under Anime Pasts. The videos (2) are listed under #1 and #2


End file.
